Misunderstood
by thetsunamifan
Summary: Lilo and Stitch use Jumba's time-traveling surfboard in search of Lilo's living parents. The surfboard malfunctions and the duo are stranded in Victorian London instead! There they find another orphaned child with a unique "friend" also not of this world. LiloxCiel
1. Keepsakes of Kauai

A young Hawaiian girl walked home from her hula lesson that day. She had unwillingly left her dog back at home, her most trusted friend who always enjoyed her company. He had asked Lilo to be left behind, and refused to explain the reason, no matter how much she implored. Stitch was one of Lilo's only friends, besides Victoria, as the other girls from hula class whom Lilo tried to play with when she was younger were more of bullies to her than friends. Lonely on her trek back home, Lilo pressed scrump to her cheek, a doll that a girl of her age might have outgrown already. "Stitch always comes with me to hula practice... I hope he's not sick," Lilo sighed.

When she raised her head, the lack of clouds promised sunshine all day. But even the decent weather couldn't lift Lilo's spirit. Lilo walked the rest of the way to her house in silence and turned the knob of her front door. Immediately she noticed the lack of lights and an unusual silence within. "Hell...o?" Lilo called, closing the door behind her and setting Scrump down on a coffee table. "Stitch...? Is somebody-"

Lilo's questions were answered as soon as she flipped the light switch. The table in the kitchen was set up with colorful cloth with sweets covering every inch of it. Decorations were hanging from the ceiling, and a variety of party games were scattered across the living room floor. Multicolored balloons and confetti were everywhere. And waiting in the kitchen were Lilo's Ohana, even David, Reuben, Angel and Gantu, who was observing the event through a window. Each person wore a party hat and blew party horns when Lilo arrived. "Happy birthday!" everyone cried.

Lilo's depressing mood was replaced in a heartbeat. "Ohh, you guys!"

Nani hugged her little sister. "My baby sister is 13 already," Nani said as she squeezed Lilo.

"I'm not your 'baby' sister anymore," Lilo teased.

As everyone found themselves a seat at the table, Jumba went to congratulate the birthday girl next. "May your rambunctious teenage years not frighten us into blasting off to deep space!" he bellowed.

Lilo smiled as Nani and David cut the cake. "I love everything... thank you-"

"CAAKE!" Stitch interrupted her and dove into the cake. The hyperactive alien earned a disapproving glare from Nani, but giggles from all of the other guests. Frosting had stained Lilo's dress, but even the antics of Stitch couldn't spoil this wonderful day. Later on, after singing "Happy Birthday", eating, and playing party games, Nani summoned Lilo to her room. She forced Lilo to cover her eyes, and after a few more footsteps, Lilo could look. Nani had a silver ring* in her palms, reached it out to Lilo. "I found the other day, locked up in the attic," Nani explained. "It was Mom's ring. It was treasured by her, and I thought that maybe it should be passed down to you, Lilo. After all, you're not so little anymore," she added, smiling. Lilo returned the smile and took the ring. It was just big enough for her pinkie, so she slipped it on and gazed at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Lilo looked back up at Nani and felt tears well up in her eyes. Her older sister was beginning to look even more like their mom. Lilo wished that she could be as pretty as them, but did not believe it to ever happen. Still, she ventures to be like their mom, her role model.

"I know you'll take responsibility for with," Nani said. Lilo went to hug Nani.

"Don't worry, Nani, it's safe with me!" As Lilo reentered the living room to check on the guests, Stitch jumped up and blocked her path. He grabbed her by the wrist and urged her toward the pile of gifts.

"Lilo open presents now!" Stitch pleaded. His tiki necklace collar shook as he jumped up and down while at the same time dragging Lilo. Although Lilo had already received a present from Nani, she also unwrapped clothes, dvds, and a new video game from her older sister. Stitch's gift came next, which was a poorly-down clay portrait of Lilo with leaves for hair and marbles for eyes. Angel gave her some perfume, Reuben and Gantu a bouquet, and from David magazines and a new camera. Lilo played with each gift until it was dark and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Aloha, everyone!" Lilo yelled and waved her guests goodbye. She giggled at Stitch when he made a face at Nani and David kissing their goodbyes.

Lilo tried on different outfits that night in her room. She struggled to decide what would be okay for her party the next day. Stitch was trying to sleep in the same room, meanwhile, wincing at the sounds of disapproving huffs and the tapping of high heels. Finally he decided that enough was enough.

"Lilo... bed... takka," he mumbled against his pillow.

Lilo sighed at the reflection of her in the mirror hung on the wall. "Stitch, I can't give up yet. You know _Keoni's_ gonna be there... and I want to look my best when I ask him out to the movies."

"Blahhh," Stitch complained. Stitch lifted his head to glare at Lilo, but whipped right around when he saw said girl in an inappropriate dress for women far beyond her young age. It was deep purple fabric that covered a small portion of Lilo's breasts and not much else. See-through cloth draped from the dress clothed only some of the uncovered areas.

Lilo sighed at his reaction. "I know Victoria said nothing 'too wild or skanky,' but if Keoni likes it..."

"Naga," Stitch protested immediately. "Stitch does not approve." He waved a finger at her as if dealing with a naughty and disobedient child.

"I know - and Nani, too - but it's for... _him_."

When Stitch began to growl in the back of his throat, Lilo gave up and went to bed. She stopped at her bedside and took the picture of her parents out from under her pillow, then looked at her ring. "I miss you guys..." Lilo felt tears well up in her eyes. "I do... so much." Lilo recalled photos of her mom in beautiful dresses and hula outfits. More doubts of growing up to look as pretty as her mom or Nani returned. All of her attempts so far at dressing nicely (for a boy) seemed hopeless. She couldn't even get her hair the way she wanted it!

"I'll never be like you," Lilo whispered against the picture. "I wish I could see you again."

Stitch's ears perked at this. And then, a precarious idea came about the mischievous blue-furred alien. Eager to put it into motion at once, he climbed down from his loft bed and took the picture from Lilo's hands. Lilo followed Stitch as he left the room while cackling to himself for being so brilliant. Motioning for Lilo to stay in the hall, Stitch entered Jumba and Pleakley's room and left with the time-traveling surfboard* in his hands without being caught.

Lilo caught on at once. "I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow it for a bit?"

Stitch nodded vigorously, and brought the device to their room and set it on the floor. "Are... we really going to see my parents?"

Stitch nodded again. "See, Lilo, improvements from Jumba!" Stitch took Lilo's photo of her parents and had the device analyze the photo. Just by that, it scanned the time and location from the picture. Stitch dropped the photo on the floor and pulled Lilo on board before she was left behind.

"Stitch, Jumba said that he wasn't done remodeling it yet. Is it even safe to use?"

"Oh, yeah," Stitch replied coolly. Soon both he and Lilo were in the very fabric of time, met with strange colors similar to an aurora around them. At first, all seemed according to plan... that is, until the board began rocking violently from side to side. Suddenly the device was going abnormally fast, and Stitch was forced to hold Lilo onto the board, and himself as well. They screamed as the surfboard malfunctioned, spitting sparks of electricity at them and emitting howls that made their heads throb. The machine glitched and passed their destination, therefore sending them even further back in time at a life-threatening speed. Eventually the power wore down, and - with a few sharp blows from the dying engine - it stopped traveling and plummeted to the ground.

The surfboard broke the earth beneath them and skidded until it was forced to a halt by a building. Stitch opened his eyes when he recognized the smell of smoke; he saw tiny flames rise around them. He shook Lilo until she lifted her head up. "Huuuh?" Her eyes opened wide when she could take in their surroundings. They ended up on a sidewalk and against a house that was now damaged because of them. Ahead were more houses - strange-looking ones - and going up and down the streets were not cars, but carriages. People walking on the sidewalks wore funny-looking dresses and suits that alone clearly stated they were not in the modern world.

"Stitch," Lilo's scoldings began, "You said that thing was safe to use! This isn't the right time... it isn't even the right _place_!"

Stitch's ears went down and he furrowed his brow. "Sokka."

"Check and see if it can still take us back."

Stitch grudgingly obeyed her and looked over the fallen device. "Busted," he concluded.

"Great." Lilo's attention suddenly perked at a screen that wasn't damaged during the crash-landing. "Hey... isn't that Tantalog, Stitch? What does it say?"

Stitch stood up and stretched to read the words displayed on the screen. "Britain, London, 1889..." Stitch read off the words for Lilo.

"Eighteen-eighty-_what?_" Stitch sat down and watched Lilo as she procrastinated. "Th-That can't be right... I have a date with Keoni tomorrow. Can't you contact Jumba or Pleakley... or something?" When Stitch shook his head, Lilo folded her arms crossly. "We can't just _stay here. _I have plans."

Stitch narrowed his eyes again. Sick of the teen's complaining, he wanted to do something useful. However, he couldn't repair the machine even with his super-computer intelligence, for he didn't have any of the necessary materials. He looked around the corner of the building they'd crashed into and at the people ahead. His desire to do something useful was cut short when he was a large carriage coming their way. He looked back at Lilo with an urge to ride it.

Now Lilo was sitting with her chin on her knees, now depressed rather than mad. "I just wanted to see my parents..."

"Lilo, look!"

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo spat out the words when she looked over. Stitch was shocked at her treatment toward him.

"...Stitch wants to ride the carriage," he continued slowly.

Lilo finally got up and gently put her hand on Stitch's shoulder. "We really shouldn't do anything that would get us into trouble right now. Since the surfboard is busted and we have no way of getting back home right now, let's have a look around."

"Ooh, yeah, yeah," Stitch agreed. "Now Lilo is a tourist!"

The duo followed the sidewalk past yet more peculiar buildings. Passerbyers exchanged confused words when they passed Lilo and Stitch. Eventually a couple stopped completely when they saw them. "What a strange-looking dog," the man said at once.

"My, that outfit, as well!" the lady gasped with a look of horror. "How unsuitable for such a young lady. Know some shame."

"Is it really that bad?" Lilo began to fuss over the dress chosen specifically for her future lover.

"Just keep walking, Helen," the man spoke to his wife, guiding her with a hand around her waist. "There is no need to speak with improper folk."

Stitch hissed his disapproval of their treatment toward him and his friend, and would have spit acid at them had Lilo not said to play it cool. "Lilo not improper!" he said once they left earshot. Lilo turned around when she noticed another passerby coming from behind them. They also exchanged words about the queerness of their appearances.

"C'mon, Stitch," Lilo said, keeping her voice low. "Don't pay any attention to them. All we gotta do is be patient and wait until Jumba comes to get us. He should realize the surfboard's missing soon."

"Ih," Stitch agreed half-heartedly.

They continued on the sidewalk until they found a small shop. Lilo dared to peek inside, and was not disappointed. "Stitch, look! Come see this." Stitch crawled in on the wall and immediately started to drool. Surrounding them were delicious-looking candies and sweets on pretty stands and tables. The shop was much prettier on the inside; the windows were a beautiful pattern, the walls were lovely colors. Stitch dropped from the wall and onto a table. Lilo gently lifted a glass cover from the sweets that kept the aroma trapped inside.

Stitch's eyelids fluttered at the heavenly scent. On that particular platter were frosted brownies and moist chocolate-chip cookies - baked to perfection! But still, Lilo slapped Stitch's prying hand away when he attempted to snatch one up. "We don't have any money," she reminded him.

"Ahh, naga bootifa," Stitch muttered, glancing longingly at the display of desserts. Lilo placed the glass cover over the sweets once more and continued her look around. Candies were placed into labelled jars, small chocolates were inside pretty floral boxes, even more candies were displayed through glass under the counter where the cashier waited. Everything there was well-organized and mouthwatering.

"Are you here to _buy_ something or waste my time, girl?" the man at the counter snapped.

"Is that attitude really necessary?" Lilo inquired.

"I don't have time for children snooping around my shop without their parents. Get out, I don't want you stealin' anything."

Stitch growled, but Lilo forced him back with an arm. "We'd better go, Stitch,"

"Don't bring your dog next time, a'right? I don't need pets anywhere near my candy shop."

When the closed closed behind them, Lilo glared back in his direction. "Who wants to eat _your_ candy, anyway!" she called back before leaving with Stitch. "Come on, Stitch. There has to be some friendly people somewhere."

***In the original "Lilo & Stitch" story booklet by Chris Sanders, Lilo gives Stitch a silver ring from her pinkie and tells Stitch that it is a "medal of honor."**

***The time-traveling surfboard was introduced in the episode, "Melty"**

* * *

_Please Review so that I know if you liked this fic and if I should make more chapters! I've been interested in this crossover and I want to know if people want more, too. Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. Welcome to Victorian London

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

The young boy in the room could hear curtains being pulled back as the words were spoken. To his displeasure, his eyelids turned from black to red from the sudden invasion of sunlight. He reluctantly rose into a sitting position against the soft pillows and squinted at the silhouette against the windows.

"Today we have eggs and toast with mint salad, and with it is Assam with added milk."

The boy took the offered cup of tea and took a light sip. "What is my schedule for today?"

"You are free for today, Master."

"Is that so?" Ciel took another sip of tea. "How unusual."

"However..." Sebastian went on. "You have received this."

Ciel stared dumbfounded at a letter that was stamped by Her Majesty, the Queen. He took the letter and furrowed his brow. "Damn! I was out on a mission by the Queen just the week before."

Ciel decided to read the letter in bed. When the envelope was opened and the paper unfolded, Ciel scanned through the words and read them aloud:

"Dear boy,

It is to the shock and disruption of the lives of the citizens of Great Britain and myself that there have been subsequent offences by an unknown 'blue monster,' as it was stated. Said creature has been rampaging through the streets, terrorizing all in his wake. I pray for the sake of London that this unidentified creature be put to justice, and I know for certain that you are capable of doing so, my darling boy. Please have a good rest of your Spring.

Sincerely, Victoria"

"A... 'blue monster,' was it?" Sebastian asked.

"What the devil could she mean by that?!" Ciel exploded. "Argg, this is not enough information for me to go by!"

"It has been sticking to the streets of London, has it?" Sebastian went on. "Shall I go look for it, Master? We can settle this very quickly, I daresay." The butler cracked his knuckles with a confident grin.

"I suppose that's the only option, is to dive right in. I'll go as well." When Ciel had finished eating and was dressed for the day, he and his demonic servant sent out for London. A carriage was summoned, and they were off.

"Lilooo!"

Lilo looked up from where she was sitting on a wooden floor. The two had found refuge in an abandoned building after having no luck with entering every building and talking to everyone they came across. Stitch crawled in through a window and stopped in front of the teenage girl.

"Look, look!" Stitch presented a wooden basket filled with fruits.

"Stitch, where did you get this? And how?" Lilo narrowed her eyes at the smiling alien. "What have you been doing?"

"Stitch found this! Meega didn't steal," he added when he noticed Lilo's skeptical look.

An array of more questions flew to Lilo's mind, but she decided that food was food. They'd been in London for four days and were finally feeling hunger's wrath. "All right, Stitch. Good job."

Lilo grabbed some grapes and began with those. Stitch swallowed five apples in one gulp, followed by a scolding from Lilo, "Stitch! Ration!"

"Eh heh hehe... Sokka." Stitch arranged fruits on the floor in an orderly fashion.

"Why hasn't Jumba come to get us yet?" Lilo wondered aloud. "I can't be stuck here forever... Nani has to be worried about me, right? Huuhhh..." Lilo's head dropped to her knees. "I'm sick of being here with all these old people and their snotty attitudes. If Jumba doesn't hurry soon..."

Stitch put a hand on Lilo's shoulder. Though she was annoying him terribly, he never enjoyed seeing Lilo distressed. "Heegata no Feebee," he said. "We... can do this. Oketaka?"

Lilo smiled up at her friend. "Okay, Stitch. I'll pull myself together."

When they finished eating, they exited the building and explored London more. It was already evening, and the clouds were a dark orange and shining yellow in a pale pink sky. Lilo was so transfixed by the scenery that she nearly tumbled over Stitch, who stopped in front of her suddenly. In front of them was a tall man in a black tailcoat, who had black hair and reddish eyes. Beside him was a charcoal-haired boy with a single blue eye and a black eye-patch. Stitch retreated back to Lilo's head, judging the two strangers with a tilt of his head.

"So these are the menaces that are terrorizing London?" Ciel whispered harshly to Sebastian.

"Um, can we help you with something?" Lilo tried to be polite.

"I'm very sorry," Sebastian spoke up whilst keeping a careful eye on Stitch. "But there have been a few incidents involving your friend there."

"What-! Stitch!" Lilo glared at the badly-behaved alien. "Why did you go and get into trouble anyway?"

"Ahh... Sokka," Stitch muttered. Suddenly he was over at Sebastian's shoes, sniffing them in earnest. As he made his way up and down Sebastian's person, Ciel spoke up awkwardly, "What are your names, then?"

"Well, I'm Lilo. I'm from Hawaii. And that's Stitch, my dog." Smiling, she pointed at the alien that was invading the demon's personal space.

"You're from _Hawaii?!_" Ciel exclaimed. "And you're here alone?"

"No, I have Stitch."

"Heh. Yes, well... I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive. And this here is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Quite a pleasure," Sebastian said stiffly as Stitch finished up and jumped from him to Ciel's shoulder. Ciel flinched in surprise; Balancing on Ciel's shoulders, Stitch hung his head over Ciel's, meeting his face upside-down.

"Why do you wear an eye-patch?" Stitch asked intrusively.

Ciel jumped back when he spoke to him, and Stitch landed beside Lilo and narrowed his black eyes at the men.

"Dogs do not talk," Ciel pointed out once he'd regained his normal stature.

"Stitch does," Lilo replied shortly.

Ciel realized soon that there was no getting through to her. He sighed and quite reluctantly said, "If you need a place to stay, I will welcome you into my manor."

Lilo became intrigued instantly. "A manor? Like... a mansion?" Stitch rose to his two feet, jumping up and clapping his hands. Sebastian and Ciel looked on in incredulity for a moment before Ciel nodded. As Lilo and Stitch sang their joy, Sebastian leaned toward Ciel's ear.

"Young master, are you quite sure about welcoming them _into the manor? _Why, those useless servants make quick work of it as it is."

"If we invite them to the manor, we might discover more about their being here, and how they even got here in the first place. Besides, I don't see that girl's parents anywhere. Just for now."

Sebastian did not argue any further, only sighed in irritation. He also did not like the idea of it, but it was for the sake of the mission and gathering some information by being nice to them. Though Ciel also surely didn't want his mansion destroyed by the hands of Stitch.

The four returned to the carriage that Sebastian and Ciel had arrived on. Stitch jumped for joy and approached the horses with a wide grin. "Oooh, eegalagoo!" he purred as he stroked one of the horse's shoulders.

"Stitch, hurry up," Lilo called.

Once on-board, the fluffy alien experiment could hardly sit still. Ciel glared warily at him from where he sat across from Lilo. He looked back at Lilo. "Where are your parents?" he asked as he set down his cane, unknowingly handing it to Stitch. It was only when he started licking it with green saliva that Sebastian took it away.

"I live with my older sister, Nani, back in Hawaii in the 21st century. But while Stitch and I were time-travelling, we wound up here by mistake."

"Somehow I find that very difficult to believe," Ciel told her.

"Please believe me. We're just waiting for our friend to come and get us."

"Um, if you don't mind me changing the subject," Ciel said, "How old are you?"

"I'm 13," Lilo replied.

"The young master is also," Sebastian said and smiled politely at her.

"Oh, so where are _your_ parents at?" Lilo recited the question.

"I don't have parents," Ciel replied. "They died in a fire."

"Oh..." Lilo looked down at her lap. "My parents went for a drive during a rainstorm... and..."

Ciel nodded when her words trailed off. Both deaths sounded as if they were unfortunate accidents... but Ciel knew better than to think like that. The burning of his mansion was no mere mistake. After more light conversation, the carriage reached the front yard of the Phantomhive Mansion. Immediately after stopping, Lilo and Stitch jumped out and admired the scenery. When everyone walked through the front door, there were other people waiting on the other side.

"What the bloody hell?" were the first words spoken, courtesy of Bard, who backed up at once at the sight of Stitch.

"Oh, I say!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "What a hideous beast, yes it is."

"Golly," Finny looked over them both with not fear, but simple curiosity. Snake stared at them both in silence.

"This is Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Tanaka, and Snake," Sebastian gave the introductions, "They are Phantomhive servants. And this is Lilo, and Stitch."

"Aloha!" Lilo and Stitch greeted in unison.

"Aww!" Finny plucked Stitch from off the ground and hugged him so tightly that Stitch's eyes bulged. "I could just hug you forever and EVER~!"

"Gyaa! Finny!" Bard yelled at the younger blonde. "You don't know what that thing is - it could have us for its supper!"

"My, I guess it's kinda cute. Looks like furry blue animal," Mey-Rin chimed in, adjusting her glasses.

"He has caused much trouble in London as of late," Sebastian told them.

"Stitch won't do anything else wrong. Isn't that right, Stitch?" Lilo asked Stitch.

"Ih! Stitch good, Stitch good."

Bard's face turned pale. "WHHAAAAAT? IT CAN TALK, TOO?!"

"Never-mind him," Ciel told the two young visitors. "Please let Sebastian show you to your rooms."

"Me and Stitch can sleep together. He's my dog."

"A dog... you say?" Finny tilted his head with the fuzzy alien held against him.

"That don't look like no dog to me," Bard scoffed.

"Me neither... says Oscar," Snake agreed.

"It's true! C'mon, Stitch."

"Oketaka."

Lilo could catch a bit of what Baldroy exchanged with the other servants as she and Stitch were led to the guest room. "That girl - Lilo, is it? - should she be wearin' that type of dress? She looks just like the women in my magazines!"

Lilo's head became hot with embarrassment.

After the guests were shown to their room, Sebastian put Ciel to bed as well. The earl climbed into bed in his nightshirt and watched as Sebastian made his way over to his bedside to button the boy's shirt. "_That_.. was no dog."

"Indeed. It was nothing like I have ever seen before," Sebastian agreed.

"If we must get information from out of that Hawaiian girl by brute force, then so be it," Ciel concluded.

"My, my. How villainous, young master."

Ciel glared at his demon as it went to blow out the candles. "I will find out what Stitch is by any means."


	3. An Alien or a Demon?

Lilo woke up to a loud crash from outside her guest room. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she got out of bed and walked up to the window. She opened it when she spotted two of the Phantomhive servants with Stitch. Two hedges lie in the garden where they stood.

"Stitch and I were trimming the hedges... and they, um... collapsed, and..." Finny stammered helplessly. The deadly look Sebastian gave them made Finny cry louder. "Waaahhh! I'm sooo sorry, Sebastian!"

"What a cry baby," Stitch judged in a low voice.

"Perfect. Now we have _two _people incapable of restraining their own strength. No... not people. Just _you two._"

"Naga bootifa," Stitch said when Finny was at a loss for words and with tears in his eyes.

"Stitch, you are our guest but you offered to help out. Please do try not to destroy the garden. That goes for both of you." Sebastian glanced at both of them before walking away.

"Ah... right!" Finny was suddenly cheerful again, perking Stitch's interest. "We can do this! Let's make this the most beautiful garden in all of Great Britain!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Stitch warned as Finny ran away cheering.

Lilo closed the window. "At least Stitch is trying to help... I should do something, too."

After dressing herself into the earl's betrothed's clothes that she was offered, Lilo left her room and found Mey-Rin in the halls. "Aloha," Lilo said.

"Um... whaa?" Mey-Rin looked over from her sweeping, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Aloha... it means hello in Hawaiian," Lilo explained.

"Hawaiian, you say? I've never been to Hawaii, no I haven't! I heard it's a tropical paradise, is that right?"

"Yeah! Kauai is a beautiful place. It has pretty beaches, tourists, tourist attractions..."

"Pretty tourists? Like... handsome men?"

"Uhh..." Lilo didn't know what to say until she thought about Keoni, who was very attractive to Lilo. "Yeah."

"Oh dear! I want to go to Hawaii right now, I do!" Mey-Rin giggled as she walked away to tend to her duties. Lilo smiled as she continued further into the mansion. She found Baldo in the kitchen cooking.

"Alo- Umm, hello," Lilo greeted him.

"Hm?" Bard blinked at her as she entered. "Were you gon' say 'Aloha?' That's what they say in Hawaii, ain't it."

"Wow! `Olu`olu! Do you know what that means?"

Bard scoffed at her. "I ain't no Hawaiian! I dunno all your words."

"It means 'nice.' I think it's `olu`olu that I get to visit a mansion for the first time."

"Aye, and the food ain't that bad either. That's because _I'm_ the cook!" Bard flipped a pan in the air and gave a smirk.

"I see you haven't burned anything or any_one_ yet."

Lilo jumped at the realization that Sebastian was right behind her. He smiled politely at her before walking up to Bard and hitting him upside the head with the same pan the cook was holding. "Now, Baldroy! You haven't started on a single meal yet. I trusted you to stay on top of things. We have guests, after all."

"A'right, geez," Baldo muttered.

Sebastian sighed and went up to Lilo. She couldn't help her stomach from growling after having eaten nothing but grapes for about five days. "I do apologize for that. If you are feeling peckish, it is nearly time for tea with the young master."

"Mahalo," Lilo thanked him before leaving to find Stitch. She found him on the floor near the flight of stairs with snakes surrounding him. Snake himself stood a few feet away with two snakes slithering over his shoulders.

"There's so many of them!" Lilo bent down and let a yellow serpent with black stripes wander up her arm. She giggled when it rested on her shoulder and pushed itself into her hair. "They're so friendly."

"We enjoy having guests over... says Wordsworth," Snake told them.

"Do the snakes talk to you?" Lilo asked. When Snake nodded, both Lilo and Stitch said, "Woahhh."

Soon it was time for tea, and Lilo enjoyed the teatime snacks and the Earl Grey tea (even more so when she added milk and sugar to it).

"...So, Lilo," Ciel went on, "About your friend, Stitch. Just what is he exactly?"

"Well, erm..." Lilo searched for the right words, and decided to just tell the truth. "He's an alien experiment from another galaxy."

Ciel merely narrowed his eyes. "I would like a serious answer."

"I _am_ being serious. If you don't believe me, show 'em, Stitch."

Stitch stepped forward and did as told. Two antennas popped out from his head, three spikes grew out of his back, and two extra arms emerged from his sides. "What an awfully peculiar being this is," Sebastian spoke when Ciel didn't.

"B-Bu-But, how is that even...?" Ciel nearly spluttered.

Stitch displayed his wide, yellowish teeth in a grin. "That's why he can talk and looks the way he does," Lilo explained.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke to Ciel with a serious tone, "Do you not recall everything that you have seen these past three years? It might be unwise not to believe her on behalf of the evidence."

"So what exactly am I suppose to tell the Queen? That an alien is the cause of all of the destruction in London?!"

"Or perhaps a rabid, mutated dog would be more believable," Sebastian suggested with a smile.

"Urgg, I suppose I have no choice."

"Did you say 'Queen?' Is there a Queen here?" Lilo asked the earl.

"Yes, she is Her Majesty, Queen Victoria. I am her Watchdog. I make sure that no harm comes to Her Majesty."

"So, you're like a secret agent for Queen Victoria?" asked Lilo, who by now was at the edge of her seat. "That is so cool! Do you go on special missions for her and stuff like that?"

"You could say that," Ciel responded as he sipped his tea.

"Ooh, Stitch wants to go on special mission, too!" Stitch blurted out. He jumped onto the table and licked up all that remained in Ciel's teacup, which made the earl jump up in protest.

"Wha...! Hey, what right do you have-?!" Ciel winced as Stitch covered his entire face with his tongue in a sloppy kiss.

"Eheh, my bad," the alien said, smirking at Ciel's new unruly appearance.

Sebastian, waiting near Ciel's side, set Stitch back on the floor again. "That is enough of _that_. Now then, master," Sebastian addressed Ciel, "you should be getting back to your work."

"What can Stitch and I do?" Lilo asked the demon eagerly.

"Please do just relax and enjoy your stay," Sebastian replied kindly. "If you like, there are-" The butler was interrupted by knocking at the door. "Oh dear... do excuse me a moment."

Lilo and Stitch followed Sebastian as he went to answer the door. When he only just turned the knob, two people came crashing inside, one of which yelling, "CIIEEEEELLLL!"

Sebastian sighed at this. "Prince Soma, the young master is busy with his work."

Prince Soma's attention was brought to Lilo and Stitch immediately. "Oh, who's this girl? And what is that?" Prince Soma bent down and tilted his head sideways at Stitch, who did the same while laughing at him.

"These are our guests, Lilo and Stitch. They'll be staying here for a little while."

"Hello, you two! I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, and this is my manservant, Agni."

Agni gave a light bow. "It is a pleasure."

"So," Prince Soma returned to the subject of Stitch, "this looks to be some sort of demon-like creature of some sort. Tell me, Stitch, you are not a demon, are you?"

"Naga. Meega just Stitch," Stitch replied.

"Oh well, that is good enough for me. Anyways, I found it lonely in the townhouse and wanted to stay here for a bit. Agni made his special homemade chicken curry as a treat. Say, Lilo, have you ever had curry before?"

"No, what's in it?" Lilo asked excitedly.

"Well, chicken, obviously, and a concoction of the best peppers and spices around! Would you care for some?"

"Please!"

Agni set the basket with curry on the kitchen counter and he began to divide it up equally. Sebastian stood a few feet away, irked that the uninvited guests had invited themselves in.

"Help yourself," Agni welcomed them when he finished broke up the curry. "There's enough to go around."

Stitch sniffed the curry on his plate and tilted the entire serving down his gullet. Before Lilo could take a first bite, he licked her plate clean as well.

"Your friend sure is mighty hungry!" Agni chuckled nervously.

As a result of downing the spicy curry, Stitch's eyes began to water and he started panting. "Hot, hot, HOT!"

Sebastian left the guests unattended in the kitchen and walked through the mansion. "What a load of imbeciles." He stopped when he saw a person moving on the other side of the window. Sebastian opened the front doors and met with the mailman outside, who handed him a terribly familiar-looking letter.

"Ah," Sebastian sighed after he excused the mailman. "Even more bad news, I take it. Young master will not be pleased."


	4. The Midnight Offense

Ciel slammed his feather pen on the desk. "When shall I ever have a break?"

"Dear boy,

I have received your letter already, and if it is true that the perpetrator of the trouble in London is not a threat, then I am very relieved to hear that. However, there is continuous destruction and the new culprit is yet to be named. I do hope that what you told me in your letter was not false, and that this is a different matter entirely, but I must be sure. Keep on this case, earl.

Sincerely, Victoria"

"Where was Stitch last night?" Ciel demanded.

"He was in the guest room the last time I saw him, but he may have escaped. Though I didn't hear or see him the entire night."

"If it was him this time as well, we will have to confront this further."

Lilo and Stitch were gladly helping Mey-Rin polish the windows when demon and master went to check on them. "The Queen has reported more trouble in London, and so I must ask where Stitch was last night," Ciel informed them.

"Stitch was with me all night and then helped out in the morning. Right, Stitch?"

"Ih!" Stitch nodded from where he hung from a curtain.

"If there's a criminal on the loose, Stitch and I can help solve the case," Lilo offered. "We've hunted down people before. Well... I wouldn't call them 'people'..."

"Your help won't be nessescary," Ciel excused her. "Sebastian and I will take care of everything. You two had best stay put."

"A-Are you sure? We'd love to help out. In Hawaii, we help one another all the time."

"You will only get in the way."

"We wouldn't, though! Pleease let us come?"

_Tch, doesn't she ever give up? _Ciel thought crossly. "Fine. Come along, then. It's late, but I'll have Sebastian call for a carriage."

The butler bowed to his master. "Certainly."

"Have fun, you guys!" Prince Soma called from the front door.

"What?!" Ciel stared at the Indian Prince, then at Sebastian. "Why was I not informed that they were here?!" ...

They finally arrived in London where most of the destruction seemed to be taking place. After exiting the carriage, Ciel took notice of two people with their backs to him. However, the earl did not need to see their faces to recognize them. He took off running in their direction.

"Grell, Ronald? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked once he stood a few feet behind the shinigami.

"Eh?" Grell looked over his shoulder. "None of your business, pipsqueak." The red-haired reaper looked up as Sebastian approached. "Oh my... it's Sebastian-darling~!"

"Hello, Grell." Sebastian greeted him monotonously.

"Who are they?" Lilo asked when she arrived with Stitch.

"They are grim reapers," Sebastian told her.

"Right! That's Grell Sutcliff, and I'm Ronald Kn... nn... What the hell is _that?!" _Ronald took a step back from Stitch, who had walked up to sniff Ronald. "It's like a mutated rabbit!"

"It's an alien," Sebastian put simply.

"An alien?" Ronald asked doubtfully. "You mean those things actually exist?"

"Ih, look!" Stitch exclaimed. He revealed his antennae, spikes, and extra arms to him, but Ronald only flinched back more.

"Back to the matter at hand," Ciel went on, "Are you two the cause of the continuous mayhem that's been taking place here?"

Ronald placed his hands behind his head in a leisurely fashion. "Can't see whatcha mean by that."

"Our to-die lists are longer than usual at the moment," Grell explained, "We're caught in a bit of a jam, as a human who knows we're after him is on the run. Ronald here is to blame for the wrecked houses and frightened civilians."

"Hey, Sutcliff, sir! I've been havin' a bad day, give me a break."

A familiar feeling on outrage returned to Ciel. "Oh, that's just fine. _Now_ what am I suppose to write to Her Majesty?!"

"Um, guys..." Lilo wedged her way between the males. "Have any of you seen Stitch? He kinda disappeared."

"You mean that thing's on the loose?" Ronald exclaimed.

"I knew he was not to be trusted after all," Ciel said bitterly.

"No, don't jump to conclusions," Lilo pleaded him. "He might have gotten lost."

"Lost? That thing seems capable of taking care of itself," Grell commented.

"Lilo gasped when a scream followed the reaper's words. "Th-That's him...! Something's happening to Stitch, I have to find him."

"Lilo, don't."

She looked back when Ciel took her by the wrist. "You're a defenseless girl, and could easily be killed if you're alone."

"I never abandon my ohana," Lilo told him firmly.

"Her o-what?" Grell grumbled.

"Why don't you come with me?" Lilo suggested, taking Ciel's hands in her own. "I could use the help."

Ciel blushed when she took his hands. He was completely against the idea; Why on earth should he waste his time looking for a nuisance? However, he was becoming fond of Lilo, even if his pride kept it secret. Except that becoming attracted to her would go against his arranged marriage with Elizabeth. The way he felt about Lilo had been so sudden, he wasn't sure himself how he felt.

"Please?" Lilo insisted when Ciel failed to respond. "Stitch means the world to me."

Ciel groaned. He was still against it, but he refused to allow Lilo to run into an unknown danger. "I suppose Sebastian and I could possibly assist you," he sighed in the end.

Lilo smiled and pulled Ciel's hands until she was hugging him. "Mahalo, Ciel."

"Th-That's enough. You can let go now."

Lilo released the boy and planted a kiss on his cheek. She went for Sebastian to hug and thank him; Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It is no trouble."

_It's no trouble? _Ciel thought to himself as they abandoned the confused shinigami. _I could be back at the manor eating sweets._


	5. Some Rough Persuasion

**I should tell you now that this story takes place in the manga during the time that Sebastian and Ciel were after Undertaker... Anyways, carry on!**

"Eeeehhehehe, you're quite a funny one, aren't you?"

A silver-haired shinigami sat cackling as Stitch scarfed down dog biscuits. The Undertaker drove the carriage they rode on down the street, quite entertained by this little beast next to him. Stitch belched loudly when the biscuits were gone. The alien looked up at the grim reaper as he used his claw as a toothpick.

"Who are you, old guy?"

"'Old guy?' Hehe, you can just call me 'Undertaker'."

"Undertaker?" Stitch crawled up his arm and perched himself on the reaper's head. "Where are we going, Undertaker?"

Undertaker began to stroke his chin with a long, black nail. "Hmm, you know, I'm really not sure. Say, here's an idea. Why don't you decide?"

"Oooh, okay~!" Stitch leaped off onto a new seat, this time on horseback. "Candy shop, straight ahead!"

Undertaker smiled. "Alright."

"STITCCCCHH! Oh, _Stiiiiitch!_" Lilo cupped her mouth with her hands as she walked down the sidewalk. It was her last resort after having no luck with searching London. "Stitch, please come back. I'm worried about you. Ciel, you try."

"What? What makes you think he'll respond to me?"

"You did say you'd come to _help_, right? Help me, then."

Sebastian and Ciel joined Lilo in her desperate act, but after a few minutes, it was obvious that _that_ wasn't going to work.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Lilo worried, "He must be so scared. I hope he's not hurt..."

"Are you going to give up?" Ciel asked her.

"Of course not. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged confused looks, but Lilo didn't notice. She was too busy worrying about her best friend's fate.

"Lilo, it's getting late," Ciel tried again, "I will let you spend another night in the manor. Please quit this for now."

Ciel flinched when Lilo looked at him again. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sniffling quietly. "I don't think you understand. Stitch would never run away like this; we've been together for too many years for him to just abandon me. If something took him away from me, it has to be serious. I refuse to give up _until_ I find him. You can go if you want to."

"You're being stubborn. He could have simply returned to the mansion out of boredom."

"Without telling me? He should have at least said he was leaving."

"Fine, then. Stay out here all night long for all I care," Ciel snapped. "You may get yourself abducted also." Lilo watched sadly as Ciel left with Sebastian and took the carriage back, leaving her there in the cold, dark night alone.

"What if he's right?" Lilo whispered to herself. "What if Stitch is away doing mischief because he was bored and he's not really in trouble?" But the fear of being wrong and leaving Stitch in his time of need was too strong. He could be dead in this strange new place and she wasn't doing a thing about it. "STITCHHH!" she yelled again. "Please come back..."

...

Stitch walked out the door of the little shop. In his extra arms were bags of candies and goodies. The Undertaker closed the door behind them and looked down at Stitch. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"You've been quite amusing to me this evening. You are an entertaining fellow, that's for sure."

Stitch suddenly remembered Lilo and the others. The Undertaker had dragged Stitch away from them all of a sudden and distracted him for a few hours. "Stitch needs to go see Lilo."

"But weren't you just enjoying yourself?"

"Lilo didn't know Stitch left. Lilo might be worried about Stitch."

"I'm sure she's not worried too much. I still have so much to do with you."

"Lilo can join us!"

Undertaker frowned. "But she's already busy with the earl. That leaves you more time for fun things."

"Lilo always makes time for Stitch."

"Isn't it obvious that she's taken a liking to him, and is spending less time with you?"

Stitch raised an eyebrow. "That's not true. Lilo _always_ has time."

"She use to have time. But girls can be quiiiite peculiar things, and suddenly you're out of her life forever."

Stitch gasped; the bags he held dropped to his feet. "Naga."

"Mm-hmm. But we're like two peas in a pod already. We can be close as two can be!"

Stitch shied away from him. "Sokka, Undertaker. Must find Lilo now."

A pointed scythe blocked Stitch's path when he turned his back on Undertaker. It pressed against his throat and sliced off some of his light blue fur.

"Please stick around for a bit, I could use the company!"

"Yikes!" Stitch leaped out of the scythe's range and climbed up a tree for safety.

"Oh, do you wanna play a game of tag?" Undertaker swung his scythe for Stitch, but the alien propelled off the tree and landed on the ground below. When he looked up, Undertaker was falling right on top of him. Stitch dodged the flying sharp object again and flew down the empty street. Cement broke up about an inch from Stitch's ear where the scythe went down, but the alien kept bounding straight ahead.

"Let's see how fast you can go~!" Undertaker sang. He jumped at Stitch and prepared to make a blow. Stitch glanced behind him, screamed, and barrel-rolled before he was impaled.

Fearing for his life, Stitch lifted an entire building and threw it for Undertaker. The reaper had to move quick to not be crushed, but made it out okay. He held the death scythe above his head. "Aren't you having fun?"

Stitch swung his head from side to side as he desperately looked for something else to defend himself with while also trying not to be stricken. At last, an idea sprang to his devilishly intelligent mind.

He would start a fire.

He would set an entire building on fire, and throw it at his pursuer.

Stitch retreated inside, and Undertaker waited patiently to see if this was a new trick. Stitch only left when the building caught fire, and he struggled to lift it quickly and strike Undertaker. This time, Stitch was lucky and the grim reaper was momentarily occupied with something else. Stitch rolled into his ball form and rolled back to the mansion to find Lilo.


	6. Giving Up

Lilo sat between two buildings with her head in her arms. Her voice hurt from calling Stitch's name over and over again with no luck. The young teen sighed, "Please be okay," and let sleep take her. However, not long after she dozed off she felt a furry hand shaking her shoulder.

"Lilo, Lilo. It meega, Stitch."

Lilo didn't even open her eyes before she pulled Stitch into her arms. "Where were you?" she demanded sleepily.

"Someone took Stitch, but meega escaped. Sorry, Lilo, forgot to bring candy."

"Who took you? Was it one of those grim reapers?"

"Grim reaper? Ih, he had huge sword and tried to hurt Stitch. His name was Undertaker."

"Ciel might know him, but we shouldn't go back. Ciel and I had an arguement. He probably won't let us stay the rest of the night..."

Stitch's ears went down. "Jumba hasn't come for us."

Lilo shook her head. "We'll never get back, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't let you take the surfboard... if I had just gotten over myself, none of this would be happening. I'm so sorry, Stitch." Lilo pulled the silver ring from her mom off her finger. "I don't deserve this." She threw it further between the buildings, where it vanished into the darkness. "We're never going back, Stitch. I'm giving up."

Stitch whimpered softly as Lilo lied down beside him. He curled up against Lilo to keep her warm, and fell asleep beside her.

The earl of Phantomhive woke early to take a walk around London. But what he expected to be a relaxing morning stroll turned out to be another visitation to what he'd encountered the day before. Citizens of London gathered around destroyed buildings completely blocking the street. Police kept the civilians at bay, and Ciel noticed Scotland Yard looking into it.

"Those grim reapers are taking it too far," Ciel observed.

"I'm not sure if that is the work of the reapers," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel looked back at his butler. "Could it have been Stitch, then?"

Ciel watched Sebastian smirk before the demon took a few steps forward and leaned over. He rose back up with a clump of fur between his fingers. "I am fairly certain."

Ciel's eyes opened wide at the evidence. "So it wasn't only the grim reapers after all. Perhaps this is what he abandoned Lilo for." For Lilo's sake, Ciel didn't want to resort to this, but the chaos had to stop one way or another. And the earl wasn't exactly a "kind" person. "Sebastian, this is an order: Hunt down Stitch and put an end to him."

Sebastian placed a hand against his chest. "Yes, my lord."

...

Morning sunlight woke Stitch first. He opened an eye to see the streets active once again. It was on another street that he and Undertaker battled it out on, and Stitch wanted to steer clear of that direction so that Lilo didn't worry. He wanted to find a safe, nicer place to stay with Lilo so that she wasn't put into any more danger. Pleased with the idea, he shook Lilo awake.

"Lilo, let's go somewhere else," he suggested once she'd opened her eyes.

Lilo lifted her head and yawned, "Fine. Oh, no..." Lilo said as she stood up, "I'm still wearing Elizabeth's clothes. I should return them..."

"Too late, Lilo. Goobaja!"

Stitch tugged at Lilo's arm until she followed him out of their hiding spot. He led her down twists and turns until they reached an open area with white pavement and prettier buildings. What looked to be a palace was not too far ahead.

"I need a break," Lilo panted. "Why don't you have a look around?"

Stitch left her behind to explore. When he discovered no danger, he returned to Lilo and guided her under the cover of a few trees. Lilo curled up and pressed her arms against her stomach. "So hungry."

"Stitch find food," Stitch offered. He scampered away from the area until he reached darker parts. He picked up a scent coming from an alley; he walked further and discovered a trash can with half-eaten bread. He searched for anything bad on it before placing it in his mouth and returning to the palace area.

"There you are."

Stitch screamed, dropping the bread, when he saw a black figure diving right for him. He jumped onto the side of a building and crawled onto the roof. Astonishment followed when he recognized his hunter. It was the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Leave Stitch alone," the alien pleaded. "Lilo is waiting."

"I must apologize, but I have orders from my master." Sebastian leaped up to where Stitch was waiting on the rooftop. Stitch gasped and took a few steps back from him. Left with no other choice, Stitch dove off the building and tried leading Sebastian as far away from Lilo as possible. Sebastian caught up with him instantly, however, and lashed a balled fist at Stitch's neck. He did not miss this time; the hard ground collapsed beneath them as Stitch vanished beneath the rubble and debris.

Meanwhile, Lilo was back nearby the palace waiting for her friend's return. She thought about how much she missed her sister, Jumba, Pleakley, her ohana... And suddenly she thought about Ciel. She never meant to fight with him. In fact, she liked the stubborn boy. She found him rather attractive, perhaps even more than Keoni was to her. She wanted to apologize to Ciel. _I'll go find Stitch and we'll go talk to Ciel, _she decided.

The teenager rose to her feet, ignoring the constant grumbling of her stomach. _He couldn't have gone far, right?_

Lilo stopped when she found an alleyway and decided to just go back. But before she took another step, there was a loud crash from ahead. "That's probably him," she said aloud. She was stopped again when pieces of wood fell just a few feet in front of her. She walked around it and cautiously looked up. There was Stitch, hanging off the roof by one hand.

"Stitch, down here!" she called for him.

Injured and now terrified for Lilo's life, Stitch dropped down to a windowsill. "Lilo - aggaba! Not safe here." He waved her away.

"Stitch, what's gotten into you?"

"Maka maka, meega-o-tume. Run, Lilo!"

Sebastian knelt down over the roof, glaring down at where Stitch stood panicking. "Now how did you get there?"

"Sebastian, why are you here?" Lilo asked.

Sebastian landed on the same windowsill and picked up Stitch by his scruff. "I have been given orders to exterminate the monster striking fear into everyone around London."

"You mean Stitch? But he didn't do any of that - even the grim reapers said so. Isn't that right, Stitch?"

Stitch's ears drooped. "There was... accident."

"An accident?" Sebastian asked.

"Ih. Stitch was chased by bad guy... uh... Undertaker."

Sebastian's eyes glowed at the mention of the retired shinigami's name. "Perhaps I should take you back to my master."


	7. How to Train Your Alien

"Why is he not dead? You disobeyed me, Sebastian."

"Master, they know something that might prove useful to us."

Ciel glared at his butler. He returned to the estate with Lilo and Stitch, but for what reason were they alive? "Let's hear it, then."

"Stitch didn't destroy everything on purpose. He was being chased by a grim reaper named Undertaker," Lilo told him.

"We've been after him for a while now. Do you know where he escaped to?" Sebastian asked Stitch.

"No, sokka," Stitch sighed.

"So much for that," Ciel muttered.

"Are you still going to kill Stitch?" Lilo asked. "I was telling the truth when I said he's not destructive."

"I suppose I can let him go now, if it truly was Undertaker and not Stitch's doing."

"Mahalo. And, uh..." Lilo held her arm in one hand. "Do you want Elizabeth's clothes back? I can put my dress back on..."

"Oh, that reminds me," Sebastian said suddenly, "isn't there something that Stitch would like to tell you?"

Stitch visibly gulped and folded his hands. "Heheheh, um..."

"Stitch destroyed your dress when you were not looking," Sebastian explained with a smile.

"Just keep the clothes," Ciel told a disgruntled Lilo. "I will have new ones made for Elizabeth."

"Thanks," Lilo sighed. "Weeell, I guess Stitch and I will head for someplace else then. It was nice meeting all of you."

"Please wait," Ciel interrupted. "You have no money, I take it, and nowhere else to go; not to mention that a grim reaper has made an enemy of you. For the time being, I will allow you two to remain here. Until you have come up with a plan."

"I appreciate that, but we don't want to be a burden..."

"What other choice do you have? To struggle for survival _out there? _There are not many other people who will take pity on you and invite you into their home. I am offering you a place to stay, and I would think it a foolish choice to pass it up."

Lilo perked up and a stole a hug from Ciel. "Thanks again."

Stitch wagged his stumpy tail. "Ih, nice boy." He hugged Ciel from behind, forcing a chuckle from Sebastian.

"That's enough! Let go before I change my mind," Ciel grumbled. "If you're to be staying here, I expect you to help out around the manor."

"No problem," Lilo reassured the earl. "Leave it to us!"

The day went on slowly as the two new -temporary- helpers looked for some way to help out. Stitch found Mey-Rin gathering platters and teacups to set the table with.

"Stitch help the maid," the alien said before running to her aid.

"Oh, are you sure?" Mey-Rin asked. "All right. Take these to the table, if you would."

"Oketaka!" Stitch walked the tableware straight to the table without a slip-up, setting each platter down neatly. His deeds received a thumbs up from Finny and Lilo nearby. Stitch eagerly went running back to receive more, but didn't realize that Mey-Rin was right on his tail. The two went tumbling down together and sent the tableware Mey-Rin was carrying down with a crash.

"Ooooh..." Finny and Lilo sighed. "Stitch," Lilo called, "Why don't you go clean the windows?"

"Hehehe, smish."

With a bucket of soapy water and a sponge in hand, Stitch was working once more. He scrubbed the first window flawlessly, but when he went on to the next, he noticed a tempting 'something' stuck to the window. After giving it a good sniff, he licked up the unidentified stain which pleased his taste buds and drove him to licking the entire window clean. He went on in this fashion and licked every other window clean with his tongue, leaving nothing but his saliva oozing down the glass. He gazed at a job well done but was stopped from moving on when he bumped into a leg.

"This... is not good... says Keats," Snake said, both he and his little friend gawking at the messy work.

"Gaba?" Stitch swung his head from the windows to Snake again. "But Stitch did good!"

"You were suppose to wash the windows with soap and water, says Keats," Snake told him. "You made the windows worse than they were before."

Stitch lowered his ears and sighed in defeat. "Soka."

"You should fix this, especially before Sebastian sees."

Stitch glanced up as the snake-man walked away again. The alien glumly wiped the windows with a towel and used soap and water this time. "What else can Stitch do?" he wondered aloud once he'd finished. He scampered off in the direction of the kitchen, where he found Sebastian preparing food.

Stitch tugged on Sebastian's sleeve. "Let me help."

"All right. I am making vanilla cream puffs for the young master's dessert. I have already begun and I now need to mix the dough. If you could do that while I attend to other housework, that would be most helpful." Sebastian handed Stitch a large bowl with a whisk before leaving the kitchen to accomplish other tasks. Stitch drooled as the aroma filled his nostrils. "Mmmm... n-naga! Must follow orders." Stitch began stirring the dough with his nose pointed elsewhere. His eyes landed on a cookbook opened to the cream puff recipe. Stitch grew extra arms so that he could stir the dough and hold the book up to his face. "Ooh, morcheeba. This easy; Stitch can do this by himself!"

...

"Why did I ever leave you alone?"

Stitch grew puppy eyes as the demon scolded him. The kitchen was a complete disaster.

Stitch had tried to bake the cream puffs - he burnt them.

He tried stirring fresh dough for a do-over - he ate the dough.

He tried making new dough - he trashed the kitchen.

"I might as well have left Bard in charge," Sebastian continued. "Haah... you've caused enough damage already. Please just go and rest for awhile. Don't worry about doing _anything else._"

Stitch walked with his head down past the butler and out of the kitchen. He also passed Lilo in the hall as she and Mey-Rin took their break and talked more about modern-day Hawaii. Stitch kept walking until he settled on the staircase next to one of Snake's friends. He lied down on his belly and waved his feet in the air. "Naga bootifa."  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard from upstairs, and recognized Ciel irritated voice, "What is taking him so long?"

After having such a bad day and accomplishing almost nothing, the last thing Stitch wanted was a scolding from Ciel. Stitch retreated for the closest window and closed it behind him. It was already getting dark outside as the sun slowly sank in the sky. Maybe Stitch would just take it easy in the fresh air for a bit. He found a comfy spot in the grass and curled up there. The alien fell into a peaceful doze, his worries cast off and dwelled on no more.

Something hard bouncing off his head woke him. The sun was almost completely gone when he opened his eyes. The thrower of the stone stood just off Phantomhive property and waved his arm to catch the drowsy alien's attention.

"Pssst! Over hereee~!"

Stitch's head snapped up. The person was the Undertaker.


	8. The Devil in Disguise

Stitch automatically grew his extra body parts and curled his lip angrily. What did the grim reaper who tried to murder him want now?

"Choota." Stitch retreated back to the window from which he came and went to warn the others. Sebastian and Ciel were speaking with Lilo when Stitch found them. "Undertaker here."

"What? What's he doing here?" Ciel demanded.

Everyone minus the servants stepped outside where the grim reaper was waiting. "You escaped from me last time, but I won't let you again!" The words were aimed at Stitch. "Shall we finish this now? You made me quiiite upset back there!"

Stitch propelled for the shinigami at once, extra arms displayed and ready to defend Lilo from danger. What he didn't expect was for Sebastian to fall in at his side.

"Capture him, Sebastian," Ciel commanded.

Confused, Lilo only looked on hopelessly. "Stitch..." she whispered.

"Two against one? Is that really fair?" Undertaker pulled out his scythe. "Well, if you insist. Let's battle it out!"

Undertaker ran toward the demon first, swinging his scythe for his throat. Sebastian dodged the blow and punched the reaper in the ribs. Undertaker turned from his attacker and ran up the wall of the Phantomhive mansion. Stitch followed close behind Sebastian, who was not about to let the elderly grim reaper escape without a fight.

"How is Sebastian doing that?!" Lilo asked Ciel. "Don't you see him running up that wall?"

Ciel ignored the question. Undertaker landed on the roof beyond sight of the children, where the battle ensued. Sebastian ran in front of Stitch and struck the next blow, hitting Undertaker's arm before the reaper could dodge. The shinigami leaped backward and readied his scythe. Stitch stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Meega nala kweesta," he snarled before lunging. He just narrowly evaded being decapitated before he took hold of one of Undertaker's braids. Keeping the portion of hair in a tight grip, Stitch swung the reaper in the air and suddenly let go; Undertaker landed on his feet many meters away.

"Isn't this fun," Undertaker commented as he regained his composure.

"I could say the same," Sebastian said as he kicked the death scythe right out of Undertaker's hands. It skidded across the rooftop. "This is indeed _very_ fun."

Undertaker performed a back-flip and regained his deathly weapon. Before Stitch or Sebastian could reach him, he jumped off the rooftop.

"Hey-" Ciel began as the reaper landed beside him. He was cut off as the death scythe grazed his throat. Undertaker kept him there with the death scythe threatening to impale his throat while he held Lilo's shirt collar with the other hand. Sebastian was on the ground by the time this was happening, his demon instincts kicking in to protect his contractor.

"Don't move," Undertaker warned. "Hmm... Earl, would you like to take a trip with meee~?"

"Unhand her," Ciel demanded, referring to Lilo. "She has nothing to do with this."

"What do you want?" Sebastian hissed.

"I want the alien you are protecting," Undertaker replied. "For... my own special purposes."

"You can't have Stitch," Ciel retorted. "Sebastian, this is an order. Y-"

"_Detaka!_" Stitch ambushed the reaper from behind and covered his green-yellow eyes with his hands.

"Oh dear," Undertaker exclaimed, releasing Lilo and Ciel as he tried to remove Stitch. Seeing his chance, the demon Sebastian lurched forward and punched Undertaker's neck with all the strength he could gather. Stitch released Undertaker as the grim reaper retreated. Sebastian was about to pursue him when he heard his master cry out.

"Don't touch it!" Ciel shrank back from Lilo's touch.

"You're definitely bleeding," Lilo sighed.

"Master, you're hurt?" Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin, but the young teen slapped away the elder's hand.

"I'm fine."

"Your neck is bleeding!" Lilo exclaimed. "How could you say that you're 'fine?!'"

"I shall have this treated immediately," Sebastian said. "Come, young master."

Pouting, Ciel went back inside, Lilo and Stitch following close behind. When the wound was finished being treated, Lilo approached Sebastian and Ciel inside the earl's office. "Whatever it is you're hiding from us, you can tell me. I saw his eyes glowing red and his teeth sharpened like some kind of vampire!"

Ciel glared at her from Sebastian's side. The butler was looking on monotonously. "I'm not sure what you mean," Ciel replied.

"I'm not dumb; I know a vampire when I see one. I admitted that Stitch is an alien, so now it's time for you to fess up!"

Ciel chuckled softly at her. "Sebastian is no vampire. He is... a demon."

"Say... what?" Lilo and Stitch blinked. "_You mean you let a demon roam free around your home?!_"

"Couldn't I say the same about your alien?" Ciel returned.

"Stitch can be destructive at times, but..." Lilo's eyes landed on Sebastian, who smirked at her. "Oh no. I've seen movies like this before. Are you going to _'get rid of us'_ now because we know your secret?"

Ciel acted as if he were pondering over his decisions before he answered, "No, you two are much too entertaining to get rid of."

"I won't tell your secret. We'll make an oath to never tell a soul, so long as _you_ don't tell anyone about Stitch."

Ciel chuckled again. "That I can promise."

"Mahalo." Lilo was thankful (and relieved) that she was let off easy.

"Well then, now that _that _has been cleared over, I would like to finally retire for the night." Sebastian bowed to his sleepy master.

"Certainly, sir."

...

Everyone was fast asleep while the demon prowled the mansion that night. He was relieved to hear Stitch snoring as he passed the guest room; no more trouble from him could mean a relaxing night. But for how much longer was the young master planning to keep these guests? Sebastian stopped as the ringing of the phone caught his sensitive ears. He hurried to the room and picked up the phone. Who could possibly be calling this late at night?_  
_

"Hello?" Sebastian said.

_"WHOA, WHAT IS UP WITH DEEP VOICE?"_

_"Jumba, that's rude. Ask where Lilo and Stitch are."_

_"EHH, SORRY. HAVE YOU SEEN LITTLE GIRL AND FUNNY-LOOKING DOG?"_

"Please do not worry yourselves. They are fast asleep and safe here."

"_Did you hear that, Jumba? Thank goodness they're safe after all!"  
_

_"I HAVE FOUND THEIR LOCATION AND TIME PERIOD. ER, SORRY FOR DISTURBING. HAVE NICE DAY."_

Sebastian held the phone away from him as the mystery people hung up. Eventually he just sighed, relieved that someone is finally asking for the children's whereabouts. "My, what an odd week this has turned out to be."


	9. The Phantomhive Luau

"Are you serious?! Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley are finally coming to get us!"

Lilo and Stitch jumped for joy at the information Sebastian had to offer them when morning arrived.

"I shall leave to wake the young master and inform him also," Sebastian said before he left the guest room.

"We get to go home after all... I'll get to see Nani again, and... and Keoni!"

"Bootifa," Stitch replied.

_...Keoni? _Lilo flashed back to the thought of her crush, and then to her feelings of Ciel. She recalled how terrified she'd been when the Undertaker nearly decapitated the boy. In that moment, she realized something that changed the way she thought about both him and Keoni. Keoni was very attractive, no doubt... however, she felt more of a connection with Ciel. It was a feeling that she didn't understand, but it was there nonetheless. It was stronger than the feeling she had when she was around Keoni.

Could she really leave Ciel behind in this time period and move on to meet other guys?

"Something wrong, Lilo?" Stitch questioned her sad expression.

Lilo smiled at him. "Why should I be? We're going home at last."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was informing Ciel of the news.

"They're leaving, then." Ciel sighed.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I just need some time to think about things."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but bowed all the same. "Of course."

Ciel looked up again when the door closed behind the butler. The earl flashed back to when Undertaker grabbed both himself and Lilo; although the reaper only harmed himself and Sebastian was out of reach, he feared only for Lilo's sake. Why should he care for a childish girl? He could not answer the question, and yet there was an odd feeling whenever he was around her. It was definitely not a a feeling he had around Elizabeth, whom he didn't want to be his betrothed. He looked to her more as a cousin anyhow...

"What am I thinking? It could never be worked out. I must get rid of this feeling and move on when she finally leaves."

About half an hour later the front doors were slammed open. None other than Elizabeth shot through the manor like a torpedo, eager to sniff out her unsuspecting prey. Her drills of hair quivered when her target was locked, and she went in for the kill...

"CIIIEEELLLL!"

"Lizzy...?!" Ciel was fair game when he didn't run. Lizzy hugged him so tightly his hair became disorderly. "I missed you sooo much, you don't even know!"

Lilo walked in right on cue. "Oh, hey! Is this Elizabeth?"

"Hm? Who are you?" Elizabeth released her catch and stared at the Hawaiian teenage girl.

"I'm Lilo, and this is Stitch." Stitch wagged his tail and barked twice in turn.

"It... it's SOOO cute!" Lizzy grabbed Stitch and squeezed him instead. "I could just EAT. HIM. UP."

"Please don't. He's a rare breed..." Lilo told her.

"You're wearing my clothes." Lizzy rose to her feet and looked at Lilo. "Why is she wearing my clothes, Ciel?"

"I allowed her to because she had no other proper clothing..."

Lizzy's face became red out of the blue. "You mean... _you welcomed a naked girl to stay with you?"_

Ciel's face flushed a deep scarlet. "No, she had on a dress when she arrived!"

"And you offered her my clothes, and kept her here?"

"I can explain, Lizzy."

"N-No, it's my fault. I'll explain," Lilo offered.

"Please do so," Lizzy huffed.

When Lilo had finished explaining how she time-traveled from modern-day Hawaii and ended up in Victorian London by mistake, Lizzy refused to believe a single word of it. "I'm not surprised you don't believe me," Lilo admitted.

"It was special day for Lilo," Stitch told Lizzy. "It was her birthday."

"Look, Elizabeth..." Lilo took Lizzy's hands in her own. "I'm very sorry for taking your clothes and staying with your fiance. Will you please forgive me?"

Lizzy looked down at their hands, then back to Lilo. "Oh, okay... I suppose I could forgive your poor behavior."

"Finally, I thought this would never end." Ciel approached his betrothed. "Now then, Lizzy..."

"Oh, wait! It was your birthday? We should celebrate!"

"Oh no, please don't," Lilo pleaded. "I already celebrated with my ohana."

"Did you have a dance? Oh, dances are lovely... we should have one here, just for you!"

"Well... A dance doesn't sound bad." Lilo liked the idea of a dance. She might end up finding some way to get closer to Ciel by staying longer...

"PERFECT~! We need to dress you up all prettily, so let's do some shopping. That goes for Stitch, too!"

"Acoota!" Stitch cheered.

"What do you two thing you're doing?" Ciel called as Lizzy dragged Lilo and Stitch out the door. "Get back here immediately! We are not having a birthday ball inside the ma-"

_SLAM._

Lilo ended up choosing a beautiful violet dress with black ribbons. With it came black gloves that went to her elbows and a ribbon in her hair. "That looks so cute on you," Lizzy complimented her. "And Stitch is adorable also."

The fluffy alien sat on the floor wearing a suit with a black bow-tie and a little top-hat. Lilo twirled her dress around and walked up to Lizzy, who wore a puffy pink dress with many bows and roses. "Yours looks good on you, too. I can't wait for tonight." Jumba and Pleakley should arrive by then, but for the first time Lilo didn't mind them being a little late. This sudden arrangement Lizzy had prepared for her was so exciting - a ball in 1889 with royals! Lilo never dreamed of it, and now she was here in a dress she could never afford and looking forward to being here even longer.

When they returned to the mansion, everything was set up and ready. Agni, Prince Soma, and the Midfords were waiting.

"It's great to see you two again," Prince Soma said. "Happy Birthday, Lilo!"

_Two birthday parties in two different centuries? This is beyond awesome, _were Lilo's thoughts as she greeted new faces. Frances and Alexis Leon Midford greeted her kindly, while Edward tried to be polite as he avoided Stitch.

"Happy birthday!" the servants cheered, each in costumes of Lizzy's choice.

"Isn't this just fantastic?" Lizzy squealed. "Have fun now; this is all just for you!"

Just then, a Chinese man and woman barged through the doors. "Sorry I'm late; why wasn't I invited?" Lau asked, heartbroken.

Stitch greeted the two and bowed in his suit like a butler might. "Ohufi," he greeted them.

Ciel pouted on the staircase, pissed off at yet one more of Lizzy's operations that put his mansion in shambles. Despite it all being for Lilo, who he cared about, it was still not permitted by him. He angrily tore off the ribbon in Sebastian's hair. "What is it with you? Don't let her do as she pleases!"

"Young master, she is unstoppable," he chuckled. "You might as well wait it out. Lilo and Stitch will be gone very soon."

"Right..." Ciel took on a sulky expression when he saw Lilo twirling in her dress and both Lizzy and Stitch giggling. _Why is this feeling still here..._

"Okay, let's dance!" She giggled and took Lilo's hand. "Don't be shy, dance with someone!"

"Uhh..." Lilo trailed off as Lizzy forced Ciel downstairs to dance. "I don't really know how, and I have no one to dance with..."

"You can dance with me." Prince Soma smiled down at her, perking up the girl.

Stitch waltzed up to Edward. "May I have this dance?"

"H-Huh...? No way, you're not a woman... you're not even human."

Stitch had a better time with Mey-Rin, who accepted his invitation shyly. Everyone was beginning to have a good time when more guests arrived through the doors. This time, everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked. There were Jumba and Pleakley in their hopeless disguises.

"Is this a joke?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian. "You have got to be joking."

"Wait a minute, guys!" Lilo told the other speechless guests. "I have an idea!"

...

The ball began once more, but this time Lilo danced with someone else.

"I... I've never been to London before," Keoni stammered dumbly.

"Keoni, I invited you here so we could talk. I've been thinking lately, and... I think we should break up."

"What?" Keoni pushed her away. "You miss our date, and now _you're_ breaking up with _me_?"

"I wanted to explain that to you-"

"No, you know what? I'm outta here."

"What?" Lilo could hardly believe her ears. The one boy she trusted gave up on her that fast? _I knew he must be bad with break-ups... just like how he's bad with handling everything else he doesn't like these days..._

Lilo saw Ciel dancing with Lizzy not too far away. Now was her one and only chance to make an interaction with him... So Lilo begun a dance with Finny (who protested at first because of his status as a servant) and slid her way over in his direction. She traded off and Lizzy gave him up without a fight, which surprised Lilo after everything that happened. Ciel blushed when Lilo touched him.

"Aloha, Ciel," Lilo said with a friendly smile.

"Ahem - Hello, Lilo."

"I love this dance... I'm sorry if you didn't agree to it."

"No, you mustn't apologize..."

"Well, I did. I have to, for that and the other trouble Stitch and I have caused you."

"It has already been forgotten."

Lilo smiled. "Are we... cool?"

"What?"

"Are we okay now? Can we be friends?"

Ciel's single blue eyes opened wider. "Friends?" He stared while Lilo nodded.

"Uh-huh. Imagine how cool it would be if I could say I made friends with someone from the 19th century!"

Ciel eventually forced a smile for her. "Yes. We're friends."

Both of their blushes deepened as they tried to puzzle out their emotions. Were they feelings of a strong friendship, or rather... love?

Lilo didn't have time to think further before she had to trade off dance partners again. However, she didn't mind being separated... being friends could work for her. In the room full of Hawaiians and Englishmen, aliens and demons, she was the happiest of them all.

...

The time to say goodbye came around eventually, as expected. Sebastian and Ciel met with Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley when the guests all left. "I suppose that this is where we depart," Ciel said.

"Have a safe trip," Sebastian added.

"We will, thank you." Lilo's eyes traveled back to Ciel. "Aloha, Ciel."

"Goodbye, Lilo."

"Come, let us to be going now," Jumba said from his back-up time machine.

"Aloha," Lilo said once more. They boarded the device which would take them away from their friends of another time. Lilo forced a painful smile as Sebastian and Ciel disappeared, when in actuality she wanted to cry. But Lilo pulled through, knowing that the earl of Phantomhive would survive just fine without her.

* * *

**Whether this is a decent fanfiction or the crappiest fic on the face of the planet, I'm posting the epilogue next. And thank you for reading! =)**


	10. Nobody Gets Left Behind

Lilo and the others returned to Hawaii at last. Their adventure in Victorian London with Sebastian and Ciel was finally over.

"Jumba, Pleakley... this isn't our house," Lilo said when she realized where they were.

"Little girl does not realize yet?" Jumba questioned.

Lilo tried to focus, but recognized nothing. They were near the shore of a Hawaiian beach under the cover of trees. On the beach were a cluster of people sitting in white chairs before an arch that was decorated with plants. Lilo immediately recognized the setting of a wedding.

"Lilo, look." Stitch turned Lilo's head so that she was looking at the groom's face. And it was her dad's!

"Why are we here?" Lilo asked them.

"While little girl was not looking, 626 changed the coordinates for this time and place, just for you," Jumba explained.

"Wow, a real Hawaiian wedding," Pleakley observed. "Fascinating."

"Shh... Ahem."

"Oh, here she comes now!"

Excited murmurs were passed along the audience as the bride went down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress. Lilo gasped at seeing her mother in such lovely clothes on her own special day. "Wow," she breathed. "Way to go, mom."

The teenager and her alien ohana watched the wedding ceremony until it was finished. Lilo's smile only grew when it came time for the married couple to kiss. Stitch purred at seeing Lilo happier than she'd been in weeks. Stitch grew an extra arm and unclenched his fingers; in his palm was a silver ring.

"Does Lilo want this back?" Stitch asked.

"Stitch... why?" Lilo took the ring and held it to her lips. "You know I don't deserve this; I should never have given up that fast. I let you down back there, Stitch."

Stitch waved it off. "Naga. Lilo is happy now, right?"

Lilo kissed her mother's ring before she hugged her dear friend. "I couldn't possibly be happier than right now, Stitch."

"Let's get going now, before bigger girl gets worried," Jumba told them.

"We don't want to mix up the space-time continuum or anything by being seen," Pleakley added.

Upon their arrival back to modern-day Hawaii, everything started returning back to the way things were before. It was the same situation back in Victorian London, where Ciel continued his daily routines as normal. Lilo and Ciel came to realize that their feelings for each other were, not of love, but rather of a strong bond between friends. And that was all it needed to be so long as they had each other in their memories.

**That was all for this fic! =) See you next time~**


End file.
